The present invention relates to a method for accessing a passenger transportation device control means consisting of several printed circuit boards (PCBs) whereby each of these PCBs comprises a unique identifier (ID) and in which method the passenger transportation device control means comprise a matching table which is used by the passenger transportation device control means to perform a matching test to check the identifier of at least two PCBs, particularly of all PCBs in the control means and to put the passenger transportation device control means into normal operation only if the PCBs IDs match the matching table. Such a method and system are known from EP 2 784 015 A1.
One problem of this method comes up if a service technician tries to mount a PCB to the passenger transportation device control means which is not comprised in the matching table. These circumstances may happen if the service technician only wants to perform tests, e.g. to check which of the PCBs in the elevator control malfunctions or if he is not able to get a matching replacement part in time and is thus forced to insert a similar part into the passenger transportation device control means which of course does not match to the IDs listed in the matching table. The known device provided on that behalf an updating means to insert the ID of a replacement into the matching table. However, this method is quite complicated and needs the entering of a separate update procedure.